cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jekallo1
Price-jacobi kenobi told me to tell you *70119505830491059301940567285 *I have no clue what it means * Re: A month My patience with these incidents is really wearing thin, and I'm pretty sure you've evaded a ban when you deserved it a couple times in the past. Since you have just admitted that you do indeed deserve punishment, I see no reason for an amendment to it. Bane7670 (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC) CWA Emulator I just checked the CWA Emulator Facebook page and, apparently, on June 11 they finally posted again, saying that their projected release date was December 2014. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 12:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Kahar I finally have a Facebook account so I can see the latest news about the emulator. RaidenHuttbroker (talk) 00:45, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Just because you said "No Offense", in caps no less, does not in any way excuse showing outrage when a particular user comes on. You would have been better of had you not posted the full context. My advice to you is to ignore Evan from now on, since this only seems to create more trouble for yourself and bring unwanted attention your way. Bane7670 (talk) 17:47, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *Often times it's problems within Wikia's network, but it might also be your connection. Wait awhile and see if it improves. Bane7670 (talk) 16:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oriuss Could u tell Oriuss I want to talk to him on CWA Character Wiki chat plz? -LexiTanoCute Re: So what now? You needn't worry. Just because Admins don't come on chat often doesn't mean they aren't around at all. Wuher is still on Wikia and will respond to messages on his wall. Bane7670 (talk) 17:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) *You know, I'm still going to be around, just not as much. The main idea of my resignation is that I'm not going to be responding to any more misbehavior reports, mainly in chat. Bane7670 (talk) 14:59, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Betrayal How could you betray me to the Parliament like this? Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Almighty Lord and Preserver of Peace, Kantor (talk) 22:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I apologize for calling you a traitor. I was just angry at first thanks to Dylan's actions. Of course, I started to think that they wanted to paint you as a bad leader so I would turn against you and they would succeed in tearing the Night Ravens apart. Guess I was right. Still a mystery on how they got the screenshot, though, if you never took it. As for the meeting, I will meet with you tomorrow, but then I will be going inactive on Wikia until September 19. I need to take a break from Wikia - too mcuh stuff going on. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 00:02, September 5, 2014 (UTC) http://evanftest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat go there, thanks --Evanf 19:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I sent u pm to u. LexiTanoCute (talk) 00:17, October 14, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Hi. Could I talk to u on the CWA character wiki chat plz? LexiTanoCute (talk) 00:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute What Happened So Raiden, I noticed you banned Kantor and I from the Night Ravens Wiki. What happened? Did you get hacked? Or have you betrayed us? Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 23:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nathaniel Edwards and an inappropriate link While the title may be iffy, it does not contain any inappropriate language in it. I watched the whole video itself and it doesn't contain any inappropriate content. If it contained inappropriate content, I would've done something, but it didn't, so as far as I see, no action needs to be taken. Also, I can't find any evidence of Nathaniel evading bans before. You're probably thinking of somebody else. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 22:14, November 30, 2014 (UTC)